ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Chris Halliwell
Christopher "Chris" Perry Halliwell is a fictional character on The WB television series Charmed. He is played by actor Drew Fuller. He is the second son and middle child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Character's background Christopher is the second child, and youngest son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt born on November 16, 2004. He is the third known "Whitelighter hybrid" on the show. He is named after Leo's father, Christopher Wyatt, and it is unknown where his middle name of Perry came from. Chris first appeared in Charmed to warn the Charmed Ones of the impending danger of the Titans. He claimed to be a Whitelighter from the future but could not answer all their questions, as it might affect the future in ways they could not foresee. Although he was helpful in the defeat of the Titans, he orchestrated the promotion of Leo as an Elder, thus separating Piper and Leo. As Leo departed to stay in the Heavens, Chris scattered Leo's orbs and sent him to Valhalla, and Chris was appointed the Charmed Ones' new Whitelighter. Chris began sending the Charmed Ones after numerous forces of evil with little or no explanation. He also had several side agendas which were not revealed for some time. He took a potion to block Phoebe's newly emerged empath powers so that she would be unable to read him. Chris had tried to warn the sisters of the danger, but they turned a deaf ear to it and he decided to teach them a lesson. He told the demon that was after the sisters about their desires, which the demon used to create alternate realities to destroy them. Meanwhile, Chris stole a sample of the demon's blood to make a potion and vanquish him before he actually does kill the sisters. But before he could throw the potion, the demon seriously wounds him with a Darklighter's arrow and the only thing Chris manages to do is unite the two worlds where Phoebe and Paige are trapped, so they can figure out a way to help Piper, too. The sisters get rid of the demon and manage to call Leo to heal Chris just in time, as he was almost dead. The Halliwell sisters learn to listen to Chris when he is trying to warn them about something. Leo and Chris remain at odds, though Chris did unintentionally use a wish from a Genie to gain Leo's trust, friendship and forgiveness. It was not until Phoebe saw a brown-haired younger brother of Wyatt several years in the future in a vision quest, that she uncovered the truth that Chris was her nephew and Piper's son. When she confronted Chris about this, he finally admits who he really is. After telling Phoebe this, he enlisted her help to have Piper and Leo sleep together so he could be conceived before he would cease to exist. The only problem is that Chris has started to fade away and will disappear if Phoebe and Paige do not help him with his parents. He hears Phoebe tell Paige that it might be for the better; after all he came to warn them about Wyatt and he did that. While Paige and Phoebe are at a loss when they realise he heard that, he calms them down saying that he had thought of that himself and now that he feels he's floating, it's already too late to do anything about it. After asking them to take care of themselves and each other Chris fades completely, but is conceived thanks to a night spent in the ghostly plane between Piper and a mortally wounded Leo. Chris, Phoebe, and Paige managed to rescue them from this alternate world and have Gideon heal Leo from his Darklighter arrow wound just in time. With the sisters knowing about his true identity now Chris tries to stay away from them, especially from Piper for as much as possible. Piper thinks he hates her and turns to her father for help to understand Chris's attitude. Apparently Chris is in a very good relationship with his grandfather and reveals to him that Piper dies when he was only 14, he says it would hurt him to go back to his future where she is not there. Victor helps him understand that he has to spend as much time with Piper as he can, making sure she knows he loves her. Later, while on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, Leo asks Chris why he hates him so much. Chris tells Leo that he was never there for him growing up but he was there for Piper, Wyatt, and the world, but never for him. Leo tells Chris that maybe he came from the future to not only save Wyatt, but to save their relationship as well. When Chris is arrested for stealing a car in an attempt to chase a demon, Leo orbs into the jail to break Chris out. Chris is surprised that Leo is breaking the rules of an Elder. Leo tells him that it doesn't matter because he is his son and he cares for him more than the rules the Elders have set. Gideon messes with the two opposite worlds to get Wyatt, and as a result the world changes so that everybody is too happy, too law-obedient. While in labor with baby Chris, Piper's been affected by the changes to their reality. While Leo is at the hospital with Piper, Chris is left at the Manor watching Wyatt. When Chris suspects something isn't right, he tries to get Wyatt out of the Manor, but is attacked by Gideon. Chris fights Gideon away from Wyatt, and when he sees Gideon disappear with a knife, he rushes to get Wyatt out of the Manor, but Gideon appears, stabbing him in the stomach. Chris falls to the floor and calls for Leo before Gideon orbs out with Wyatt. Leo tries healing Chris, but is unable to. Chris tells him that he has to save Wyatt, but Leo says he refuses to choose between which son to save. Chris tells him that he will not have to choose, because saving Wyatt will save him too. His body disappeared as he died, proving that he had changed the future. Hours after the future Chris's death, the present Chris was born. In the final episode, a very much alive Chris once again arrives from the future, this time with Wyatt in tow, because young Wyatt's powers were taken from him by The Hollow, rendering future Wyatt powerless. Since this Chris comes from a future in which Wyatt remains good, he is a different Chris from the one who died at Gideon's hands. However, although he should be the new Chris and not the one who went back to the future to save Wyatt, Piper asks Chris if he still remembers how to get to his grandpa's, which indicates that he still has some memory of being the past Chris. Another explanation could be that in Chris' future, his grandpa (Victor Bennett) still lives in the same apartment. Powers and abilities As an adult he has the powers of telekinesis and orbing. Unlike Paige, he normally uses the conventional form of telekinesis (the same as his Aunt Prue). However, he has been observed to use telekinetic orbing at certain times. He can, because of his witch ancestry, cast spells. Also shown at the end of the episode Oh My Goddess (Part 2), he used some form of magic to scatter Leo's orbs and send him away (presumably to Valhalla as shown in the next episode Valhalley of the Dolls (Part 1)). Present-day baby Chris came into his powers at the end of Season 8 when Wyatt and Victor were playing candy land, he changed the blue card to a double red and he then orbs his brother Wyatt away from Billie and Christy, upon request of his grandfather. On one occasion when Leo was spying on him Chris rushed out of the time portal he had created. Chris is also known to possess extensive knowledge of the Underworld acquired in the future, and even has many contacts in the Underworld, including a demon he summoned to scan for evil in Wyatt, and the demon potion maker he contacted to create the empath blocking potion he required for the sisters. He is shown to have a wide variety of Whitelighter-specific powers, such as the ability to orb or hear the call of his charge. His future incarnation told Paige that he has yet to develop the power to heal. Episode footnotes References External links * Category:Charmed (TV series) characters Category:Child characters in television Category:Charmed (TV series) witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Time travelers Category:Fictional demon hunters Category:Fictional half-angels Category:Fictional characters from San Francisco Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2003